pretty_rhythm_rainbow_livefandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 51
GIFT (ギフト, Gifuto) is the 51st and final episode of Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live. Plot As the search for a new manager begins, the gang goes their separate ways into the future. Summary After the events of the Over the Rainbow Session, things go back to the way they used to be before the gang became Prism Stars, making their dreams come true. Momo, who has become a celebrated Prism Show designer, has returned to the Prism World as well as Peacock. He gives full care to Momo to look after the Pair Friends and send them back to Earth as soon as possible. Meanwhile, back on Earth, Kouji receives the Lucky Star guitar from the Lucky Star old producer. At Edel Rose, Hijiri makes his first address to the students since taking over as supervisor. He lays out his vision going forward for the school: one where everyone works together and helps each other to achieve success. As such, he appoints student leaders to assist in this mission - Hiro for the boys and Bell for the girls. Bell then makes a passionate apology to everyone - including her friends - who she may have hurt in the past due to being under Jin's influence, and is met with heartfelt applause from her fellow students. At Hiro's concert, he announces that he is forming a unit with Kouji and Kazuki known as "Over The Rainbow", as they perform their first song, "athletic core" . Hijiri and DJ Coo as well as Naru and her friends watch from above as the boys put on a fantastic first performance together as a unit and he thanks DJ Coo for always being there and helping to save the Prism Sparkle. Meanwhile, Jin swears revenge upon Edel Rose as he disappears into the night. The following week, June sits on a bench, just thinking, when Hijiri appears, she's very happy to be on Earth because now she can spend more time with Hijiri, that afternoon, Naru sees Hiro sitting at the park, she talks to him. He tells her that he was rejected, and she tells him that he was a wonderful performer. He kids around with Naru like a big brother. This makes Naru and Hiro look together, as a couple, well, almost. At the Happy Rain♪ graduation live, the girls announce that even though they're graduating from Prism Stone, they will continue on together as a Prism Show unit. They put on an excellent performance, singing Downpour HAPPY!. Several things are revealed about many of the characters: Ito's dad and Ito's mother got married and they got to stay in Omotesandō after all, later starting a family rock band including Kouji with Ito as lead singer. Ann and Wakana confessed their love to Kazuki. This causes Kazuki to burn up and so he responds with his usual phrase: "BURNING!!!". Wakana and Futaba decide to visit Tadashi in Singapore. Hiro reconciles with his mother. Otoha still apologizes on various occasions (even if she didn't do anything wrong). Bell's underclassmen start to see her differently like Otoha does. The girls of Dragon Dining receive Pair Friends of their own that let them do a special style of Prism Show appeal. Kazuki completes the wall mural which now includes Bell, Otoha and Wakana as the girls look on. Chisato (Momo) is stressed as she searches for Prism Stone's new middle school manager, but DJ Coo does his best to help her out. And finally, Naru becomes the new figurehead of Dear Crown. A few weeks later, rainbows like on the first day Naru met Rinne, appear. Ito stops playing her guitar and looks up, Ann rushes out of her house, and Bell, Otoha and Wakana see the rainbows while taking a break from practice. Naru hears Rinne singing gift from miles away and shouts "Rinne-chan! Thanks for everything!" while sitting on the roof of her house. Back in the Prism World, Rinne is seen skating down a rainbow in the outfit Naru wore during the Over the Rainbow Session, Starn appears before her, as Rinne says "Happy naru", which confuses little Starn. Rinne tells her that even though she doesn't remember where she heard it, it's a wonderful phrase. At the end of the episode, a statement appears in the background: Rinne will come ... next to you. Screenshots Episode_51-01.jpg Episode 51-02.jpg Episode 51-03.jpg Episode 51-04.jpg Episode 51-05.jpg Episode 51-06.jpg Episode 51-07.jpg Episode 51-08.jpg Episode 51-09.jpg Episode 51-10.jpg Episode 51-11.jpg Episode 51-12.jpg Episode 51-13.jpg Episode 51-14.jpg Episode 51-15.jpg Episode 51-16.jpg Episode 51-17.jpg Episode 51-18.jpg Episode 51-19.jpg Episode 51-20.jpg Episode 51-21.jpg Episode 51-22.jpg Episode 51-23.jpg Episode 51-24.jpg Episode 51-25.jpg Episode 51-26.jpg Episode 51-27.jpg Episode 51-28.jpg Episode 51-29.jpg Episode 51-30.jpg Episode 51-31.jpg Episode 51-32.jpg Episode 51-33.jpg Episode 51-34.jpg Episode 51-35.jpg Episode 51-36.jpg Episode 51-37.jpg Episode 51-38.jpg Episode 51-39.jpg Episode 51-40.jpg Episode 51-41.jpg Episode 51-42.jpg Episode 51-43.jpg Episode 51-44.jpg Episode 51-45.jpg Episode 51-46.jpg Episode 51-47.jpg Episode 51-48.jpg Episode 51-49.jpg Episode 51-50.jpg Episode 51-51.jpg Episode 51-52.jpg Episode 51-53.jpg Episode 51-54.jpg Episode 51-55.jpg Episode 51-56.jpg Episode 51-57.jpg Episode 51-58.jpg Episode 51-59.jpg Trivia *This is the actual final episode of Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live, the following week, it would be replaced by Pretty Rhythm All Star Selection *GIFT is also Rinne's song besides the episode's title Category:Episodes